


It Feels Good To Be Appreciated

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	It Feels Good To Be Appreciated

Gwen sat by the counselor's cabin's window staring out at the moonlight. A few tears fell from her eyes, down her cheek and hit the window frame she'd been leaning on.   
  


It’d been her decision to not go with Graggle so why did this hurt her so much, she wondered to herself. Then she reminded herself of why she had even started dating him to start with, no one was listening to her, not even David. She’d only wanted to be heard and appreciated.   
  


She was so heartbroken she hadn't even changed out of her evening gown, makeup, and jewelry, or even taken her hair down.   
  


After a few minutes of her sitting there, she heard the sounds of the cabins door opening and closing and footsteps. Suddenly she heard a surprised gasp.   
  


“Gwen, what's wrong?” David questioned sounding concerned as he made his way over to her.   
  


“It's nothing.” Gwen replied weakly, tears still shining brightly in her eyes.   
  


“Gwen, please, you can tell me.”David said with a reassuring smile.   
  


“I just wanted to be heard.” Gwen said softly. “I was so frustrated and no one was listening.”   
  


“You're right.”David said taking one of her hands. “I wasn't there for you when I should've been.” He said squeezing her hand.   
  


“Don't be silly you were busy with your bird thing.” Gwen responded.   
  


“The bird of Lilac can wait, you can't.” David said wiping a tear from her cheek. “You're much more important than a bird.” He said leaning forward and kissing her softly.   
  


The sudden kiss had taken Gwen by surprise, it’d made her heart speed up, it was soft and she realized it was certainly not unwanted. Before, she could close her eyes or even return the gentle kiss she felt David pulling away quickly.   
  


“I'm sorry, I don't why I did that.” David hurriedly explained.“I never should've done it.” He said running a hand through his hair nervously.   
  


“David!” Gwen shouted loudly.   
  


“Um, yeah.” David responded nervously.   
  


Suddenly he was tugged forward by his bandana.   
  


“Shut up and kiss me.” Gwen said pulling him into another more passionate kiss.   
  


After kissing for a few moments they both pulled away from each other breathing heavily.   
  


“So, does this mean we’re dating?” David whispered shyly.   
  


“It does if you want it to mean that.” Gwen replied with an amused smile.   
  


“Good, because I love you.” David said blushing.   
  


“I love you too.” Gwen responded laying her forehead against his, smiling happily.   
  


THE END!   



End file.
